Arbie Alexander Strikes Again
by A. R. Chwa
Summary: The team gets a fantastic opportunity to visit Rob in Sydney. But they weren't expecting to have a case when they show up there, especially one in which their old friend has been disappearing.
1. Chapter 1

ARBIE ALEXANDER STRIKES AGAIN – Part One

A teenage boy wearing an orange bandana looked through a pair of binoculars. He saw the police officer accept a wad of cash from the men in long coats. A glowing ball of light flew over to them before returning and writing out a message in his memo pad.

_Officer Blakely – 9__th__ Precinct_

The teenager wrote the message down and slipped away, getting on a skateboard. He made his way through the streets of Sydney, Australia, until he found an internet café. Once there, he sat down at a public computer, put in a disc, and began to write.

_Crooked Cop Accepts Bribes From Mafia_

* * *

Hector Carrero smiled as he made his way to the Fernandez bodega. His mentor, Alejandro Fernandez, was working the register when he came in.

"Hey Hector," he said.

"Hi Alex," Hector said. "I got another letter from Rob."

"Cool," Alex said. "Once Gaby gets here, we can look at it. After your homework of course."

"Do we _have_ to do my homework first?" Hector whined. "Rob's letters are _way_ more interesting. Especially when he sends those articles."

Alex gave Hector a look as his sister Gabriela came in.

"Just in time," Alex said. "Can you mind the store, Gaby? We got work to do."

"Only until you guys are done," Gaby said. "Lenni invited me and Tina to come over later and help her finish her song."

Alex nodded and took Hector into his room. After helping him with homework, he smiled as Hector eagerly opened the letter.

"Hey," Hector said, looking over the letter. "Rob got promoted to editor of the school paper."

"I'm surprised they didn't promote him before," Alex said. "Rob is a _pro_ when it comes to writing. He once wrote a story about a guy wanting to confess…and I thought it was a real confession."

"Well…he really likes the job," Hector said. "But…he says it takes time away from some other stuff he's doing."

"What other stuff?"

"He doesn't say," Hector said. "He just says he might have to cut back on it…even though he doesn't really want to."

Hector then pulled out a newspaper clipping.

"Another one of these," he said.

"Arbie again?"

"Yep," Hector said. "This one's about…a crooked cop taking bribes from a guy in the mafia."

"Another scandal," Alex said. "Awesome."

Hector read out the article, which listed names, dates, and evidence against the crooked police officer, as well as who the mafia contacts were. Alex sat back and shook his head.

"That sounds like the one about the politician messing with the voting machines."

"Or that one about the guy trying to smuggle out an exotic bird," Hector said, putting the article in a folder. "Gaby really liked that one."

"How many of these has Rob sent?"

Hector counted the articles in his folder.

"Twenty-three," he said. "All by Arbie Alexander. Rob must really like him."

"I like him too," Alex said. "A reporter with some guts. We could use a guy like that on the team."

* * *

Upstairs, Lenni Frazier opened the door to let Gaby in, and also Tina Nguyen, who was carrying a video camera.

"Hey guys," Lenni said. "Come on in."

"Hey Lenni," Tina said, putting the camera on the counter. "You got any more ideas on what you want for your video?"

"Some," said Lenni. "I'm almost done with the song anyway."

"I got some great dance steps for it," Gaby said. "You're gonna love it."

Gaby sat down at the counter and saw an open letter on it. Lenni quickly ran over and grabbed it.

"I just wanted to see if it was from Tuan," Gaby said.

"Gaby," Tina said. "Tuan isn't a writer. He's a musician."

"And he hasn't even _called_ since he went to college," Lenni said, shaking her head. "_Rob _on the other hand…"

"Hasn't stopped writing in two years," Tina sighed. "We know."

"He didn't at first though," Gaby said. "We didn't hear from him for nearly two months."

"Well he _did_ explain why," Lenni said. "He got really down when he moved back to Australia…and was even _more_ down when Hector wrote to him about the Max Mouse case. He was all bummed that he missed it."

"I remember that," Tina nodded. "We suggested that you send him your song…and a copy of the video."

"I know, right?" Lenni smiled. "And then he _finally_ writes back…saying he ran down to this music store to play the video since his VCR wasn't working. And he was dancing in the middle of the store! That's how he met Michael."

"Michael?" asked Gaby.

"One of his best friends," Lenni said brightly. "Michael's parents own that store…and Michael writes songs like I do. Rob started hanging out with him and helps him come up with _words_ to go with his music. He also met the twins, who are great at singing, and now they have a whole band."

"Yeah…speaking of which…shouldn't we try to finish _your_ song?" Tina asked.

"We should," Lenni said, putting the letter away. "Jamal and Hector will meet us in the park later so we can work on the video."

* * *

Some time later, Rob Baker looked over the final draft of the school paper and nodded.

"All right, Cole," he said. "Take it to print."

"Sure thing, Yankee," said the young man with sandy blond hair.

He took the paper as Rob looked impatiently at the clock. Cole sighed and shook his head.

"Why you always in such a hurry?"

"I got stuff to do," Rob said. "And can't do it in a school uniform."

Rob tugged at his necktie and Cole shook his head.

"You've lived here for two years now," he said. "Aren't you used to it?"

"Call me Yankee," Rob said, gathering up his books. "Always gonna be an American. I'm out of here."

The bell rang and Rob bolted out the door. He grabbed his skateboard and headed home, going through a mental checklist of what he needed to do. He got home and ran upstairs to change, his father shaking his head.

"Hello to you too Rob!"

Rob was rushing back downstairs a few minutes later, now wearing a t-shirt with a flannel shirt over it, army pants, and sneakers. His black hair was tied back in an orange bandanna and he grabbed his skateboard as he shoved a memo pad in his pocket.

"Hi Dad," he said. "Bye Dad."

"Be back before dark!" his father called.

"Got it," Rob said, jogging out the door.

Rob's father shook his head as his mother walked in from the other room.

"We never should have left New York," his father sighed.

"In New York he didn't come home at all," his mother sighed. "Always at Lenni's house."

"At least we knew where he _was_."

Rob came home by dinner and washed his hands, which were rather grimy and covered in ink. He sat down for dinner and looked at his father.

"Any mail today?"

"Got an answer from Lenni," his father smiled, pulling out a letter.

"Why didn't you say so?" Rob said, grabbing it.

"Well if you didn't come in and out like a tornado…"

Rob sighed and looked at the letter.

"I guess," he said. "Sorry 'bout that."

"What was so urgent today?" his mother asked.

"Had something to do," Rob said.

Rob's parents looked at each other, as this was their son's regular answer to that question. Once he was done with dinner, he went right up to his room with the letter. He also took out his memo pad, but shook his head.

"Story can wait," he said, putting it away. "Lenni comes first."

Rob relaxed on his bed as he read Lenni's letter.

"Cool," he said. "Hope she sends me a copy of that video."

* * *

"That's a wrap!" Tina called out.

"Finally," said Jamal Jenkins. "I'm hot."

"I'm thirsty," said Gaby.

"I'm hungry," said Hector.

"And I'm so psyched!" Lenni said, jumping in the air. "The video is done!"

"It's not going to be as professional as what you did before," Tina said. "And it still has to be edited."

"But Jade might have us do this one professionally," Lenni said.

"Ugh!" said Jamal, Gaby, and Hector together.

"Come on guys," Lenni said. "This is important."

"We know," Jamal said. "But please let us get some rest before we do _another_ video."

"You have plenty of time to relax," Tina said. "I have to edit this for my class."

"Just make sure you make a copy for me to take to Jade," Lenni said. "I'm _sure_ she's going to love it."

Rob left the newspaper office after dropping off an envelope. He got on his board and headed for the music store. A shorter teenage boy with bushy black hair was sitting behind the counter and reading a newspaper.

"Long time, no see Yankee," he said. "Thought you went back to New York."

"Don't I wish, Michael," Rob said. "Any good stuff come in?"

"A couple," Michael said, handing him a CD. "My dad wants a review of this one."

Rob took the CD and looked at it.

"He got a deadline?"

"Monday."

"That'll work," Rob sighed, opening his bag. "Oh _man_!"

Michael raised his eyebrows as Rob pulled a letter out of his bag. It had a big blot of ink on it and Rob slammed it on the counter.

"Pen must've broke," Rob sighed.

"Ugh," Michael said, picking up the letter by the corner. "At least it doesn't have a stamp yet."

"Well it's going to Lenni in New York," Rob said, carefully taking it from him. "Have to do that at the post office."

Michael nodded as Rob carefully removed the letter, tossing the envelope in the trash.

"Looks like the letter is fine," he said, putting it down. "Now where is that stupid pen?"

Michael glanced at the letter as Rob fished out the broken pen, also throwing it in the trash. He then put his bag on the counter and looked through the contents.

"Oh for…" Rob muttered. "There's ink _everywhere_ in here!"

"Need a new bag?" Michael asked, still looking at the letter.

"I need a new memo pad," Rob said, making a face. "Don't even _think_ of reading that letter, Pal."

Michael laughed as Rob hadn't even looked up. Nor did he remove the memo pad from the bag, but simply closed it and looked at his hands.

"Good grief," he said. "Bad as Brett Pierce."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Rob said. "I'm gonna wash my hands. Don't touch my stuff, all right?"

Michael nodded as Rob left for the bathroom. He then looked up as a gorgeous redhead walked in.

"Hey Mike," she smiled, walking over.

"Hi Matilda," Michael said, drumming his fingers on the counter.

"What's this?" she asked, looking at the bag.

"Yankee's pen busted in his bag," Michael said. "Got ink on everything."

"Yankee's bag huh?" Matilda grinned, peering into it.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

Matilda laughed as Rob came out of the bathroom, drying his hands with a paper towel and glaring at her.

"Always so touchy about your stuff, Yankee," Matilda said.

"My stuff is private," he said, grabbing his bag and the letter.

"That's what he said about the poems that blew away at the beach," Matilda said. "Almost didn't _want_ us to help him catch them all…and was snapping at Brad for trying to read them."

"I thought it was, Cole," Rob said.

"It was Brad," Matilda said. "Cole is the polite one who _respects_ your privacy."

"Your poetry wasn't in there, was it?" Michael asked.

"Nah," Rob said. "Just the memo pad with my notes in it."

"Notes about what?" Matilda asked.

"Just stuff I'm working on," Rob said.

"The stuff you keep running off to do after school?" Matilda asked.

Rob said nothing and used the paper towel to wipe the inside of his bag. Michael gave a sigh and shook his head.

"Come on, Yankee," he said. "You've been running ragged for weeks. What you been up to?"

Rob still said nothing but picked up the newspaper Michael had been reading, taking out some of the classified ads to wipe his bag with. Matilda shook her head and looked at Michael.

"Anything interesting in the news?" she asked.

"Arbie Alexander strikes again," Michael said. "Busted those drug dealers that were selling crack at school."

"Good," Matilda said. "Some of the guys on the football team were offering that junk to Brad."

"I'll say," Michael said. "It was bad enough when he found those people making illegal copies of CDs. Speaking of which…"

All of them looked over as a small man with a bushy black beard came in, carrying a box.

"What're those Dad?" Michael asked.

"Just got these from New York," he said.

"New York?" Rob asked, wiping his hands with the newspaper.

"Well that CD you let us listen to was great," the man said. "So I wrote to Smash Records to order a shipment of them."

He opened the box and Matilda picked up one of the CDs.

"Lenni Frazier," she said. "_Time for a Change_."

"Ha ha," Rob laughed, looking at his letter. "I'll have to add a P.S. now. Let her know we're selling her album here."

"You know these other people too?" Matilda asked.

Rob picked up one of the albums and looked at the cover.

"Yeah," he said. "That's Jamal…Gaby…and Hector."

"Lemme see that," Michael said.

Rob handed him the album and Michael nodded.

"Aren't they the same ones from that video?"

"Yeah," Rob said. "They're the official backup dancers for Lenni. Gaby does the choreography."

"The cute redhead here?" Michael asked.

"Oh you think she's cute?" Matilda grinned.

"So I'm partial to redheads," Michael shrugged. "And Cole says _you're_ off limits."

Matilda laughed and Rob shook his head.

"Might have to deal with Alex though."

"Alex?" Michael asked.

"Gaby's older brother," Rob said. "Seems Gaby's been complaining about never getting any dates because of him."

"Wow," Michael said. "I bet she'd get a lot of dates otherwise."

"You should send her our address," Michael's father grinned. "Mike could use a girl."

"DAD!"

"I can't do that, Mr. Johnson," Rob said. "Alex would knock me down like a tidal wave."

"I thought you were friends," Michael said.

"Never stopped him before," Rob said. "Almost gave me a bloody nose when I accused Gaby of stealing. Lucky for me, Lenni was there to calm him down."

"What you accusing Gaby for?" Michael frowned.

"We were working on a case and Gaby had evidence against her," Rob sighed. "Alex knew she was innocent though…and Tina agreed with him. So I backed off and we found out who _really_ did it."

Michael nodded and looked at the CD again.

"How come they're not on here?"

"Alex hates dancing," Rob laughed. "And Tina's learning to direct. Just got a letter about her directing Lenni's next video."

"They gonna send you a copy of it again?" Matilda asked.

"Hope so," Rob said. "But first they're going to show it to Lenni's producer. They filmed it for one of Tina's classes, so it's not professional like the first one."

"Which song did they do?" Michael asked.

"The cover song," Rob said. "_Time for a Change_. I always liked that one."

"You should do a review of it," Michael said. "Anything _you_ review sells like hotcakes."

"Not him," Michael's father said, shaking a finger. "He would be too biased."

"But Dad…"

"He's right though," Rob said, also picking up a CD. "I have great memories of these songs. The review should be by someone who's never heard them."

"We should ask Cole to do it," Matilda said. "He and Brad really liked that first song she did. It got _you_ to actually talk to us."

"It got me out of a depression is what it did," Rob sighed. "I was still bummed about moving here."

"It also made you dance in the middle of my store," said Michael's father.

"Yeah," Rob said, giving a laugh. "You might not want to play _this_ one in the store. I _always_ dance to Lenni's music."

"But people won't buy it if we don't _play_ it," said Michael.

"You can move some shelves to give him room," his father said, handing him the box. "And stock these in the new release section."

Michael sighed and went to work as Rob carefully picked up his bag.

"You're not going to help him out?" Matilda asked.

"I need a new envelope for this," Rob said, waving the letter. "And _then_ I gotta see if I can salvage any of my notes…and replace that stupid pen."

"You should wear it around your neck like you did when you first moved here," Matilda said.

"I would if they didn't yell at me at school for doing that," Rob said. "Stupid uniforms."

"You're such an American," Matilda said, rolling her eyes.

"Call me Yankee," Rob said, swinging his arms. "See ya."

Matilda shook her head and went to help Michael stock the shelves. She smiled as she looked at the cover of the album.

"I just _love_ her clothes too," she said. "Guess she shops at those high-end places in New York."

"Maybe," Michael said. "Big music star would have money."

Matilda looked at him and cocked her head.

"You should send her some of your stuff," she said.

Michael looked at her.

"You crazy?" he asked. "My stuff isn't anything like hers."

"So?" she asked. "Yankee writes the words, don't he?"

"Well yeah."

"So send it to her," she said. "She's bound to listen to it, since Yankee's her boyfriend…and might even get her producer to hear it."

"Yankee's not her boyfriend," Michael said. "He's said that several times."

"Yankee just doesn't want to tell us that," Matilda said. "Just like he won't tell us anything else he's up to. And even if she _isn't_ his girl, she's still bound to listen to something he wrote."

"I guess," Michael said. "But…what if she doesn't like it?"

"Michael," Matilda said. "Remember that song Yankee was dancing to? You have to believe you can do it."

Michael sighed as he looked at the CD in his hand.

"Well…I dunno," Michael said. "But the twins _have_ been wanting to do a real recording…"

* * *

Lenni sighed as she walked home from school with Tina, who was kicking a rock down the sidewalk.

"It _was _a good video Tina," Lenni said. "You just don't have all the fancy equipment at the studio."

"I know," Tina sighed. "And I did get an A on it. I was just hoping I could be part of your career."

"And you will be," Lenni said. "They did like the _idea_ behind the video. Maybe they'll let you help direct it if we do it professionally."

"That's a big maybe," Tina said.

They went up to Lenni's apartment, where her father was talking on the phone.

"Ah," he said. "She just got home."

"What is it?" Lenni asked.

"Jade wants to see you about something," her father said.

"Right now?" Lenni asked.

"If you want."

"Maybe she changed her mind about the video," Lenni said to Tina.

"I hope so," Tina said. "But it might also be _bad_ news."

Lenni's father shook his head and spoke into the phone again.

"We'll be right there."

Lenni's father took her to the studio, where she went to the office of Jade Morgan. Her father stood with her as Jade sat down at her desk and Sonja the publicist brought in a letter.

"It seems you have quite a fan base in Sydney, Australia," Sonja said. "That shop that ordered your album sold out in two weeks."

"Really?" Lenni asked.

"They just put in an order for more of them," Jade said. "I'm thinking about a promotion concert."

Lenni gasped.

"In _Sydney_?"

"Now don't get too excited," Jade said. "We still need to see how well the album sells…and if _other_ shops order your album. We need _very_ good results if we're going to invest in going there."

"Oh wow!" Lenni cried.

"Sydney, Australia?" her father asked.

"Yes," said Jade. "Of course, we would wait for summer break…and you would come along."

"Interesting," Lenni's father said, rubbing his chin. "Lenni does have a friend there."

"That's the whole reason that shop bought my album," Lenni said. "Rob played them the one I sent to him…and they really liked it."

"But does Rob have enough friends to justify a concert?" her father asked.

Lenni bit her lip.

"I dunno," she said. "But he _is_ friends with the guy at the music store. Maybe he can help promote it."

"It's an idea," Sonja said. "If we get enough interest in the area, we could do that video on location. We _did_ like the idea behind it."

Lenni jumped up.

"You _would_?"

"That's a big _if_ though, Lenni," Jade said. "We might also do the video here with better equipment than what Tina has."

"I know," Lenni said. "But I'm going to do all I can to make _sure_ my album sells in Sydney. If we do the video there, Rob could be in it!"

Once Lenni got home, she immediately called a rally. Tina had just gone downstairs to visit Gaby, so she came up right away with her, Alex and Hector.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"I just got _great_ news!" Lenni said.

"What is it?" Tina asked.

"We need to wait for Jamal," Lenni told them.

"Tell us now, tell him _later_!" Gaby whined.

Lenni laughed as Jamal came to the door, which was still standing open.

"Hey guys," he said. "We got a case?"

"Not a case," Lenni said. "A _huge_ opportunity!"

Lenni told them what Jade and Sonja had said.

"In _Sydney_?" Hector gasped.

"Yes!" Lenni said. "We could see Rob!"

"And meet all his friends!" Gaby squealed.

"But…how do we get your album to sell well enough?" Jamal asked.

"I have an idea," Lenni said. "We need to write to Michael."

"The guy at the music store?" Hector asked.

"Hey yeah," Alex said. "Tell him to make sure the album sells."

"And to get _other_ music stores to buy it," Tina said. "Great idea."

Lenni nodded and then grabbed her last letter to Rob. She looked at the last paragraph and nodded.

"We should also tell him send me _his_ music," Lenni said.

"His?" Jamal asked.

"Yeah," Lenni said. "Michael writes music…Rob writes the words…and these twins do the singing. If I play their songs for Jade…"

"Oh I get it," Gaby said. "Jade might want to sign them too."

"And have another reason to visit Sydney," Alex said.

Lenni nodded as the team gathered around the computer.

* * *

Michael nearly fell out of his chair when he saw he had a letter from Lenni Frazier. He almost fell out of it again when he read it.

"Dang it, Yankee," he said. "What'd you tell her about our songs for?"

He read the letter again and nodded, biting his lip.

"Man," he said. "I mean…it would be great if she came here. But…would her producer really like _our_ stuff?"

He looked up as one of the twins came in, handing him a paper.

"Cole finally finished that review of Lenni's song," he said.

"What took so long, Brad?" Michael asked.

"He wanted Yankee to read it," Brad sighed. "Which requires _finding_ him."

"Right," Michael sighed. "No one knows where he's at. I should show him this too."

He handed him the letter and he gasped.

"No way!" he said. "Lenni wants to come here?"

"Well she's Yankee's friend," Michael said. "Probably misses him."

"Goodness knows _why_," Brad said. "Guess she doesn't know that _we_ never see him either…what with him disappearing all the time."

"You guys ever find him?"

"Cole caught up to him at the internet café," he said. "He's writing something we're not allowed to see. Why they made _me_ leave to give this to you."

"You're the one that gets nosy," Michael said. "What'd he say about the review?"

"Two thumbs up," he said, looking at the letter. "Good thing too. Lenni needs other stores to buy it if she's going to come here for a concert."

"They will with a good review," Michael said.

"Yeah," Brad said. "Looks like she wants _our_ music too."

Michael nodded, biting his lip as Brad sighed.

"Haven't you sent it to her yet?" he asked.

"Well…no," Michael said.

"Mike," Brad sighed. "We went through all that trouble to record it. Took us two days to track Yankee down and get him to play the drums."

"I know," Michael said. "I guess I'm just afraid of what she'll think."

"She'll think it's _great_," Brad said. "Now where's the tape?"

Michael sighed and pulled a tape out from behind the counter. He paused so Brad grabbed it from him.

"Hey!"

"You'll thank me later," Brad said, also snatching up the envelope from the counter. "I'm going to send this before _you_ chicken out."

"But…"

"No buts," he said. "She's going to _love_ our song. Just you wait."

* * *

Lenni Frazier bobbed her head to the music and gave a smile. She then wrote out a rally message before rewinding the tape. When the rest of the team had gathered, she played it again.

"Oh wow," Gaby said. "That was _beautiful_."

"Who's that singing?" Alex asked.

"The twins," Lenni said. "But Michael wrote the music and Rob wrote the words. It sounds just like one of his poems."

"And it's _wonderful_," Tina said.

"Really different though," Jamal said.

"Was there a letter with it?" Hector asked.

Lenni looked in the box and shook her head.

"No letter," she said. "But…there's a note here. Lead vocals and guitar by Brad Miller. Harmony and bass by Cole Miller. Music and keyboard by Michael Johnson. Lyrics and percussion by Robert "Yankee" Baker."

"Oh yeah," Alex said. "Rob told us about the band before. One twin does the guitar…and the other plays the bass."

"And Michael played the keyboard," Lenni said. "Looks like they got Rob to play the drums."

"I didn't know Rob could play the drums," Gaby said.

"He took it up when he started hanging out with Michael," Lenni said. "They had their band already…but needed a drummer."

"What's with _Yankee_ though?" Jamal asked.

"Oh yeah," Hector laughed, speaking very fast. "Rob always complains about the school uniforms and his friends say he's too American and he always says, "Call me Yankee," because he _is_ American and came from New York and really _really_ hates wearing school uniforms since he never had to wear them here."

The others laughed and Lenni shook her head.

"I don't blame him either," she said. "I would _hate_ having to wear the same thing to school every day."

"Yeah," Gaby giggled. "I wonder what he looks like in it?"

"Oh man," Alex said. "Wouldn't it be great to see that?"

"We might if we get to have that concert there," Lenni said.

"But it'd be over summer break," Tina said.

"_Here_," said Jamal. "But it would be winter over there…and Rob _would_ be in school. Wearing that pansy looking uniform."

"We've just _got_ to get Jade to let you do that concert," Hector said.

"Well I'm going to let her hear this tape," Lenni said. "I _love_ this song…and she might be convinced to go hear them in person."

Lenni and her father stood in Jade's office as they listened to the tape. Jade and Sonja both listened quietly. When the song ended, Lenni had her fingers crossed.

"Well?" she asked.

Jade smiled.

"That…was the most _beautiful_ thing I've ever heard."

"I'll say," Sonja said. "I'm almost in tears."

"It's pretty different from what we normally do though," Jade said, tapping her pen.

"I know," Lenni said. "But it _is_ a great song…right?"

Jade smiled.

"It is," she said. "And I _would_ like to hear more from this group. What are they called?"

"Um…I don't think they have a name," Lenni said. "The Miller twins were singing…but Michael wrote the music…and Rob did the lyrics."

"Ah," Sonja said. "It was a _Miller_ that wrote a _great_ review of your album. We've been getting orders left and right."

Lenni was bouncing on her heels in anticipation. Jade finally smiled and nodded.

"Australia…here we come."


	2. Chapter 2

ARBIE ALEXANDER STRIKES AGAIN – PART TWO

Matilda walked into the music store and found Michael staring at a letter with wide eyes. She raised her eyebrows, as he didn't even look up.

"What's that?"

Michael almost fell off his stool and she laughed.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," he said.

"Sorry," she said. "That must be some letter you're reading."

"It…it is," he said, showing it to her.

Matilda looked at it and let out a squeal.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Michael swallowed. "Lenni's coming for that concert…and her producer wants to meet _us_."

"I _told_ you," Matilda said, slapping him on the back. "Does Yankee know she's coming?"

"I haven't seen him," Michael said. "Probably has stuff to do."

"Oh for…he _always_ has stuff to do," Matilda said.

"Yeah," Michael said. "And he needs to know that Lenni's coming."

Matilda nodded but then cocked her head.

"Or…does he?"

Michael raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's high time someone kept a secret from _him_," Matilda grinned.

* * *

Several weeks later, summer vacation had started in New York, so Lenni and her backup dancers were able to fly to Australia. Even Alex had come along, but as part of the security team, and Tina was the assistant director. After a very long flight, the team arrived in Sydney and checked into the hotel.

"Man," Hector said. "I wish we could go and surprise Rob _now_."

"No way," Lenni said. "I'm not letting Rob see me like this. I'm all tired and gross from the flight."

"I'm tired too," Gaby said, rubbing her eyes.

"I want a shower," said Tina.

"Yeah," said Jamal. "We'd better relax at the hotel for a while. That party is later tonight."

At that time, Rob was in school, approving the next edition of the school paper and giving a yawn. Cole picked up the paper to take it to the printer and looked at him.

"Man but you're tired, Yankee," he said. "What you been up to?"

"A little too much," he said.

"You coming to Matilda's party tonight?"

"I'd like to," he shrugged. "But I dunno. I got a lot going on…and it's a school night. What's she having a party in the middle of the week for?"

"No idea," he said. "But come on, Yankee. We're playing your girlfriend's music at it…and you're the one that gets everyone to dance."

Rob gave him a tired look.

"Okay," he said finally. "But I might be late."

"No problem," he said. "So long as you _eventually_ get there."

That evening, Matilda had a group of her friends dancing in her backyard. Michael was at the front gate, reading a newspaper as various people arrived. He looked up when a taxi pulled up, six people getting out of it. He got up when he recognized the girl in the funny hat.

"You're Lenni Frazier," he said.

"That's right," she said brightly. "Which one are you?"

"I'm Michael," he said shyly.

"Oh wow," she said, shaking his hand. "That was a _great_ song you sent in."

"You really like it?" he asked.

"Of course," Lenni told him. "But let me introduce everyone. This is Jamal…and Hector…and Gaby."

"Hi," Michael said. "I uh…remember you guys from the cover."

"Oh right," Gaby said, tossing her hair. "Well this is Tina…the assistant director…and my brother, Alex. He's on the security team."

Michael shook hands with both of them, although he swallowed hard when he looked up at Alex.

"Well uh…come on in," he said. "Everyone's out back."

Michael led the team to the backyard, where Matilda greeted them warmly.

"I am _so_ excited to meet all of you," she said.

"We are too," Lenni said.

"Where's Rob?" Gaby asked.

Matilda gave her a strange look as Michael shook his head.

"Yankee _does_ have a real name, you know," he said.

"Oh right," Matilda said, shaking her head. "I tend to forget what it is. Cole said he'd be late."

"He's _always_ late," Michael frowned. "I'd better go wait for him."

"_I'll_ wait for him," Matilda said. "_You_ need to get the band on stage and play some stuff for Lenni."

"Hey yeah," Lenni said. "I'd love to hear more of it."

"Well okay," Michael said. "But we'll have to use the drum machine since Yankee's late."

Lenni giggled as Michael went over to a pair of twins, who were playing the CD in a large boom box.

"This is Brad and Cole Miller," he said. "These are Yankee's friends from New York."

"Including the fabulous, Lenni Frazier," Gaby grinned, gesturing towards Lenni.

Lenni blushed as the twins stared at her.

"Holy cow," one twin said. "How'd a hot girl like this wind up writing to Yankee?"

"Brad," the other twin scolded. "Yankee writes _poetry_. Take a wild guess."

The others laughed as Lenni crossed her arms.

"Don't underestimate a guy that writes poetry," she grinned, winking at Cole. "Now then, how about some _live_ music?"

Cole grinned and turned off the boom box as Michael went over to a synthesizer. Brad picked up a guitar and stood in front of a microphone as Cole put on a headset and grabbed the bass. Michael started the drum machine before playing the opening riff.

Over at the pier, Rob closed his new memo pad and got on his skateboard, moving away as quietly as he could. When he got to the boardwalk, he raised his eyebrows as a message appeared.

_Time for the party._

"I know," Rob yawned. "But I'm tired."

The words moved and spelled out another message.

_Don't forget that you promised to be there._

Rob shook his head and got on his board.

"Okay, okay," he said. "I'm going."

Rob skated over to Matilda's house, where he saw her by the front gate.

"It's about _time_," she said.

"I told you guys I'd be late," he said, yawning. "And I'm tired."

"Well you have to come in," Matilda said.

"What for?"

"You'll see," she said.

Rob sighed and then noticed the music playing.

"I thought you were going to play Lenni's stuff."

"You'd have heard it if you weren't _late_," she said. "But we'll play it again after the twins are done."

Rob yawned and let Matilda pull him to the backyard. The others at the party clapped as the band had just finished his song. Brad gave a broad grin and spoke into the microphone.

"Hey Yankee," he said. "High time you showed up."

Rob stared at him and then noticed the six people in front of the band, who had turned around. He stumbled back at the sight of them, dropping his skateboard.

"WHAT?"

The team laughed and ran over to him, catching him up in a group hug as everyone else applauded.

"What in the world?" Rob laughed. "What are you guys _doing_ here?"

"Surprising _you_," Alex said. "What else?"

Rob stared at them, completely flabbergasted as the team laughed. Lenni finally grabbed his hand.

"Dance with me, Rob."

Rob swallowed as Matilda signaled the band, who started playing again. Rob laughed as he started dancing with Lenni, spinning her around.

"I don't believe this," he said. "I gotta be dreaming."

Lenni laughed as the rest of the team also started dancing, Hector with Tina and Jamal with Gaby. Alex found the food table and grabbed a bowl of popcorn.

"Seems this dream is accurate," Rob said, looking over at Alex. "Bum _still_ won't dance."

"I know," Lenni said. "He wouldn't even be in my music video. He had to join the security team in order to come on the trip."

Rob looked at her and she smiled.

"We're here to do a concert and also another video," she said. "Jade wants to film it on location."

"You serious?" Rob asked.

"Yes," she laughed. "And this time _you_ can be in it."

"Okay," Rob said. "Now I _know_ this is a dream. I must've fallen asleep out at the pier."

Lenni cocked her head.

"The pier?"

"Never mind," he said, shaking his head. "Man but I'm tired."

"You look tired," she said. "How about you sit down? It's _my_ turn to sing."

Rob nodded and sat down next to Alex as Lenni went up to the stage.

"You mind playing my track, guys?" she asked.

"We've been working on it," Brad said. "The mike is yours."

Lenni stepped up to the mike as the band played the music for _You Gotta Believe_. Rob had to smile and was soon dancing with everyone else.

"I thought you were tired!" Alex called.

Rob laughed and danced anyway as the band played several more of Lenni's songs. Brad then took the mike back and pitched that Lenni's albums were on sale and that she was going to do a concert Saturday night.

"How about more of your stuff?" she asked. "Like that one you sent me?"

"That one?" Brad asked.

"Yes," she said. "That one was _great_."

Brad nodded and Michael started playing the piano. Lenni found Rob, who gave a tired smile.

"Oh come on, Lenni," Alex said. "He's ready to fall asleep."

"I'm already asleep," Rob said. "Because this is _definitely_ a dream."

Alex laughed as Lenni pulled Rob to his feet. The song was slower and beautiful and Rob smiled as he held Lenni close, pressing his cheek to her hair. Lenni sighed and wrapped her arms around him, not even caring how sweaty he was. She looked up and looked into his sleepy brown eyes.

"I missed you so much, Rob," she said.

"I know," he sighed. "And I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave."

"I know you didn't," she said, drawing closer.

Rob swallowed but Lenni held his gaze. He finally leaned forward, just slightly, and brushed his lips against hers. Lenni closed her eyes and gently kissed him back, licking his salty mouth.

"Now I _know_ I'm dreaming," he sighed, his eyes closed.

"Then I must be dreaming too," Lenni smiled, kissing him again.

The song continued and Lenni couldn't bring herself to pull away from Rob. But as the song ended, she found he was leaning rather heavily on her shoulders.

"Oh for…Alex!"

"I got him," Alex said, grabbing one of Rob's arms. "Uh…Jamal?"

"Woah," Jamal said, grabbing the other arm. "What's up with him?"

"He fell asleep," Lenni sighed. "He was exhausted."

"What's _he_ tired for?" asked Hector, grabbing Rob's feet. "He didn't sit on an airplane for twelve hours!"

They put Rob on a garden bench and looked at him. Matilda came over and shook her head.

"Not again," she said.

"Again?" asked Lenni.

"Yankee _always_ falls asleep before the end of a good party," she said. "Last time it was at a beach…and he cocked out in the sand. I'll get the twins to take him home."

Matilda went to get the twins as Gaby and Tina came over, almost laughing as Rob snored on the bench.

"I thought a kiss was supposed to wake _up_ Sleeping Beauty," Gaby said.

"Maybe it works the other way around when it's the _guy_ sleeping," Tina suggested.

"Oh ha ha," Lenni said, rolling her eyes.

Gaby and Tina giggled again as Matilda started another CD of Lenni's music. Cole and Brad came over with Michael, who shook his head.

"Again?" he asked.

"I guess," Lenni said. "But…why is he so tired?"

"Probably from whatever he's been doing in the afternoons," Michael said.

They all looked at Michael as Brad and Cole picked Rob up.

"Think the colonel will be in a good mood?" Brad asked.

"I sure hope so," Cole said. "He wasn't _last_ time."

The twins carried Rob out as Gaby looked at Michael.

"What's he been doing in the afternoons?" she asked.

"Search me," Michael said. "We thought _you_ guys could tell _us_."

"Sorry," Hector said. "He just told me he's been busy."

"That's what he wrote to me too," Lenni said, her hands on her hips. "And he usually tells me _everything_."

"Sounds like a mystery to me," Jamal said, rubbing his chin.

"Looks like we need to start a casebook," Tina said. "Get to the bottom of this."

"Oh wow," Michael said. "So…you guys are real detectives?"

"Best in all Brooklyn," Gaby grinned. "So what's the plan?"

"We need to meet with you guys," Alex said to Michael. "What's your schedule like tomorrow?"

The next day, the team spent the morning going over the concert schedule with Jade. At lunchtime, they headed over to the high school, where Michael had agreed to meet with them.

"Oh man," Alex said. "Check out the uniforms."

"How you supposed to find anybody if they're all dressed the same?" Hector asked.

They scanned the crowd of students, who all wore white shirts with a green vest and green shorts or skirts and knee-high white socks and black shoes. Lenni started giggling and they looked at her.

"Oh man," she said. "No _wonder_ Rob hates the uniforms!"

"Yeah," Tina snickered. "Can you picture _him_ wearing that?"

"Hey," said Gaby. "I think that's Michael."

Gaby waved as Michael came over, tugging at his collar and carrying his books.

"We see now why Rob doesn't like your uniforms," Jamal said.

"You wear this every day?" Hector asked.

"Every day," Michael shrugged. "And on Wednesdays we gotta wear it with a necktie. Yankee sometimes bugs out of class completely."

"What?" Lenni gasped. "But Rob would _never_ skip school back in New York."

"Hurston never made him wear a uniform," Alex said.

"But it might _also_ have to do with whatever he's been doing," Jamal said.

Jamal opened a casebook and wrote down that Rob would sometimes skip class on Wednesdays.

"What you doing?" Michael asked.

"We write everything down in a casebook," Gaby said. "It helps us get organized…and piece the puzzle together."

"Oh," Michael said. "Like…doing a jigsaw puzzle?"

"Exactly," said Tina. "What else is Rob doing?"

"He disappears the _minute_ the bell rings," Michael said. "Rushes home to change clothes…and then goes to…do stuff."

"Do…what?" Lenni asked.

"That's what the mystery is," Michael said. "No one knows what it is he's been doing."

"But it's stuff he can't do in a uniform."

They looked around and saw one of the twins walking over, eating a sandwich.

"He said that, Cole?" Michael asked.

"Few weeks ago," Cole said. "We do the paper last period…and Yankee watches the clock like a hawk."

"Hmmm," Alex said. "So whatever he's doing…has to be done after school…and he has to run home to change before he does it."

"Yeah," Cole said. "The Colonel asked us once if we knew why he was running in and out like a tornado every day. Half the time he forgets to pick up his mail."

"What?" Lenni frowned.

"Yeah," Michael said. "Which is _very_ strange for Yankee. He's always looking forward to getting mail from you guys. Why would he forget?"

Lenni made a face and looked at Hector, who gave a shrug.

"Anything else?"

"Lemme think," Michael said. "The other day…his pen broke in his bag. Ink got all over a letter he was sending…and also his memo pad. He took out the letter…so he could put it in a clean envelope…but left the memo pad in the bag."

"Huh?" asked Jamal. "Why?"

"Because he _never_ shows us what he's writing in that thing," Cole said, crossing his arms.

"Why not?" asked Alex. "Rob didn't mind _us_ seeing his memo pad. He carried it when he was writing for our school paper."

"And he writes for your paper too…right?" Tina asked.

"He's the editor," Cole said. "Makes _me_ do all the writing now…and just goes over everything."

"So…he doesn't write at all?" Gaby asked.

"Not a word," Cole shrugged. "Which is _really_ weird. He loved writing articles _last_ year."

"Did he let you see the memo pad then?" Lenni asked.

"Sure," said Cole. "But…he was also carrying two of them."

The team looked at each other as Jamal wrote that down.

"Two?" Jamal asked.

"Yep," Cole said. "I figured he just needed two. But now he's back down to one…and never lets anyone see it."

"Even when it was drowning in ink," Michael said.

"Interesting," Jamal said. "He must have been using a separate memo pad for the school paper last year…so it wouldn't get mixed up with whatever he's been doing."

"But he doesn't need to do that now…because he's the editor!" Cole said.

"And knowing Rob," Lenni said, "He's doing something that involves _writing_. Writing something that involves taking notes."

"Yeah," Alex said. "He was always writing stuff in the computer room at _our_ school."

Cole and Michael looked at him.

"He actually used your computer room?" Cole asked.

"Yeah," Alex said. "That's where we met him. Why?"

"Yankee _never_ uses the computer room here," Michael said. "He goes to the internet café."

"What?" asked Jamal. "Why would he do that? Isn't your computer room free for students?"

"Yeah," said Cole. "The ones at the café charge by the half-hour."

"Do they have better computers?" Lenni asked.

"About the same," Cole shrugged. "Unless that one in the corner has something he likes."

"In the corner?" Gaby asked.

"Yeah," Cole said. "He always uses the one in the corner. That's where Brad and I found him when I wrote that review for your song. I wanted him to look it over before I took it to Mike."

"And he made _Brad_ bring it to me," Michael said. "He trusts _you_ not to look at his stuff…but doesn't trust Brad worth a lick."

"Well Brad was trying to read his poems once," Cole shrugged. "But he wouldn't have seen anything anyway. That computer faces the wall."

Jamal raised his eyebrows and wrote that down.

"That must be why he uses that one," he said. "So if any of you guys find him there, you won't see what he's working on!"

Cole raised his eyebrows and Michael nodded.

"That makes sense," he said. "Yankee's awful touchy about his stuff."

Jamal nodded as Lenni tapped her chin.

"Rob is _definitely_ writing something then," he said. "But it's something secret."

"And something that requires him running around with his memo pad," said Michael.

"Yeah," said Cole. "We only catch him writing up…whatever it is…every few days or so. Most of the time, we can't find him at all."

"But he's about to find us," Gaby said.

Jamal quickly stashed the casebook as Rob walked their direction with Brad and Matilda. Rob froze on the spot when he saw the team and Matilda laughed.

"See Yankee," she said. "We _told_ you it wasn't a dream."

"But…but…"

"Hey cool," Hector said. "We get to surprise him _again_!"

Rob stared at them, running a hand through his hair and unable to speak. Alex finally cocked his head.

"Nice socks."

Rob frowned at him.

"Oh very funny. WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"

"We told you last night!" Jamal laughed.

"Before you fell asleep," Gaby said.

"Yeah Rob," Lenni laughed. "You were awfully tired."

Rob stared at her and swallowed and Lenni felt her face grow warm.

"That…wasn't…a dream?" he asked.

Lenni gave him a sheepish look and shook her head. Rob swallowed and then turned around and ran.

"Rob!" Lenni cried.

"Let him go," Jamal said, holding her back. "The uniform is bad enough without him remembering what he was dreaming about."

"Wow," Brad said, looking at Matilda. "He's fast."

"You should see him when the final bell rings," Cole said. "Takes off even _faster_."

"Speaking of the bell," Matilda said. "Lunch period is almost over."

Jamal nodded and looked at Cole.

"Can you get us copies of the school paper from last year?" he asked. "We should look at stuff Rob was writing back then."

"Sure," Cole said. "What are you guys going to do?"

"Tina and I have to meet with Jade to discuss the video," Lenni said.

"Oh yeah," Alex said. "And I'm supposed to stay with you."

"Well the rest of us can go over everything we talked about here," Jamal said. "See if we can find a pattern. Can you guys come to the Blackwood Hotel lobby when you get out of school?"

"How about we meet at the music store?" Michael asked. "I gotta work…and it's just a block down from the hotel."

"That'll work," Gaby said. "We'll be there around four."

As the others went to meet with Jade, Gaby, Jamal and Hector sat in the hotel lobby and looked through the clues in the casebook. Gaby also had Hector bring his letters from Rob.

"I only brought one along," Hector said. "I was reading it on the plane."

"We should look at Lenni's letters too," Jamal said.

"Well she _did_ bring them along," Gaby said. "But there's no way she's letting anyone _read_ them."

"Why is that?" Hector asked.

"Well Lenni wasn't really _surprised_ when Rob kissed her, you know," Gaby grinned. "I'm guessing they've been getting close for a while now."

"But…he ran away when he saw her today," Hector said.

"Well yeah," Jamal said. "Admitting something in a letter is one thing…but kissing a girl for real? Rob only did it because he was convinced he was dreaming."

Hector's eyes grew wide as Jamal rubbed his chin.

"But…I don't think that has to do with why Rob is disappearing. Otherwise Lenni would know something about it."

"Yeah," Gaby said. "Let's check Hector's letter for clues."

They looked at Hector's letter, which talked about working on the song with Michael and recording it.

"I don't see anything," Hector said.

"What's this?" Jamal asked, noticing something else in the envelope.

"Oh that's another of those articles he always sends along," Hector said. "A drug ring getting busted. Alex really liked it."

"But…why does he send this along?" Jamal asked.

"Not sure," he said. "We always assumed he just likes this reporter. They're all by the same guy."

"This…Arbie Alexander?"

"Yeah," Hector said. "He always writes about people doing illegal stuff…and provides loads of evidence to prove it."

"Wow," Gaby said, reading the article. "This guy has some guts then. Those drug dealers might go after him for writing this."

"Well Alex says he probably uses an alias to protect himself," Hector told them. "You know. Like the way Rob goes by Yankee."

Jamal nodded and looked at the article.

"When did Rob start sending these?"

"Um…last year…I think," Hector said. "I know the first one was about lifeguards falling asleep."

"I remember that," Gaby said. "Alex was wondering why Rob would send you an article about that."

"Well the letter that came with it was about going to the beach," Hector said. "Rob was learning to surf from the twins."

"Did it say anything about lifeguards?" Jamal asked.

"No," Hector said. "The only connection between the article…and Rob's letter…was that they were about the same beach."

Jamal rubbed his chin.

"I wonder," he said. "What if…?"

"What if…what?" Gaby asked.

"I want to see something," Jamal said. "Do we know where the library is?"

Hector ran to the front desk and asked about the library. He then went there with Jamal and Gaby and they found issues of the various newspapers from January, 1996.

"Here it is," Hector said. "This is the one where the lifeguards fell asleep."

"Make a copy of that," Jamal said.

"I'll do it," Gaby said. "But…what're you thinking Jamal?"

"I have a theory," Jamal said. "But I _really_ hope I'm wrong."

At four, Jamal, Gaby, and Hector arrived at the music store. Michael was behind the counter, reading a newspaper and eating a doughnut. He had changed out of his school uniform and into a t-shirt and jeans and looked up at them.

"Hey guys," he said. "Welcome to _First City Music_."

"Cool store," Gaby said, looking around. "This the one Rob was dancing in?"

"Same one," Michael grinned. "He knocked over two of the shelves. Dad made me clear space for him since Lenni released a new album."

Gaby giggled as one of the twins entered the music store, a roll of papers in his hand.

"Which one are you?" Hector asked.

"Cole," the twin smiled. "Brad's trying to see if he can find Yankee. You guys figure out where he's been going yet?"

"We might have a clue," Jamal said. "What do you know about this…Arbie Alexander?"

"The reporter?" Michael asked.

"Only that he's the slickest sleuth in all Sydney," Cole said. "Started printing stories in various newspapers last year…each one more scandalous than the last."

"I was checking to see if he printed one today," Michael said, turning in the paper. "But it doesn't look like it."

"They usually appear on Fridays," Cole shrugged.

"Why ask about him though?" Michael asked.

"Rob always sends me his stuff," Hector said. "Never says why in the letter though. This is the latest one…a drug ring getting busted."

"Good thing too," Cole said, making a face. "Guys on the football team were offering those drugs to Brad."

"Oh no!" Gaby cried.

"Don't worry," Cole said. "Yankee told me to write him a letter. Said you had to do that for your brother once."

"I…I did," Gaby said. "A guy on Alex's basketball team was offering him pot…and writing to him…helped him turn down his friend."

"Oh wow," Michael said. "I never knew it was _Yankee_ that told you to do that."

"Well he did," Cole said. "And it worked. Brad stopped hanging around those guys…and the drug ring was busted a week later when that article came out."

"But…I don't get it," Hector said.

They all looked at him and Hector cocked his head.

"Rob sent me that article," he said. "But he never said anything about Brad being offered drugs."

"He didn't?" Cole asked.

"No," Hector said. "But then…he might have in _Lenni's_ letter. She gets more of the personal stuff."

"That's true," Gaby said. "And Alex goes over his letters with you. He might not have wanted Alex to know about that."

"Alex was sure happy to read about a drug ring getting busted though," Hector said.

"I suppose," Michael said. "But…why does Yankee send you those?"

"I don't know," Hector said. "I just figured he likes what the guy writes."

"Well yeah," said Cole. "All of us love reading his stuff. I never knew Yankee did though."

Jamal did a double-take.

"No?"

"Not really," Michael said. "We mention them to Yankee, but he just shrugs and goes back to what he's doing."

"Even the drug one?" Gaby asked.

"Even that," Michael said. "Yankee didn't even look up when we were talking about it. Just kept cleaning the ink out of his bag."

Jamal bit his lip and looked at Cole.

"Can I see the stuff Rob wrote in the school paper?" he asked. "I want to see something."

Cole shrugged and gave Jamal the papers. Jamal shuffled through them and found the issue for January.

"Looks like Rob did a story on surfing," he said.

"Well yeah," Cole said. "Brad and I were trying to teach him how to surf when he was working on it. But Yankee kept wiping out. Almost drowned because the lifeguard was asleep."

Jamal did another double-take as Hector looked up and Gaby let out a gasp.

"The lifeguard was _asleep_?" she asked.

"Yeah," Cole said. "In fact…Arbie Alexander wrote about that…a week later."

"That's the one we copied from the library," Hector said.

Gaby pulled out the article and Jamal held it up to the other one.

"Oh man," Jamal said. "Look at this. Rob says…_The white sand beaches of Sydney burn your feet and sting your eyes, but everyone is drawn to them anyway because of the sheer beauty of the sea_."

"But…but Arbie Alexander says that too," Gaby cried. "He uses those exact words!"

"Oh no," Jamal said. "I was right."

"You are?" Hector asked.

"What?" Cole said. "Are you saying that…?"

"That…what?" Michael asked.

Jamal shook his head and pointed to the name.

"Arbie…can also be spelled _R_ and _B_," Jamal said. "And we never knew what his middle name was."

"Jamal…" Gaby said, swallowing hard.

Everyone looked at her as she shook her head.

"He did tell _Lenni_ what it was," she said. "His middle name…is Alexander. He never mentioned it because he didn't want to get mixed up with Alex."

Cole and Michael stared at her and then at each other. Jamal let out a groan Hector looked down at the paper.

"Oh wow," Hector said. "Arbie Alexander…is _Rob_."


	3. Chapter 3

ARBIE ALEXANDER STRIKES AGAIN – PART THREE

Down the street, in an internet café, Rob had just printed out what he had been working on. He then looked at the screen, which lit up with a message.

_The team has solved the case._

Rob tried hard not to swear as he saved his work and put his disc in his bag. He let out a sigh when another message appeared.

_You promised, Rob._

Rob sighed and typed back.

_I know. And this is the last one._

The computer glowed and another message appeared.

_Good. You need to spend time with the team while they're here._

* * *

Cole looked over at the door as Brad came in. While Cole still wore the school uniform, Brad was now in a flannel shirt and khakis with sneakers.

"Yankee's at the internet café again," Brad said. "Gave me a _really_ dirty look…so I didn't bother him."

"Well I uh…think he might know we're on to him," Jamal sighed.

"You think so?" Michael asked.

"Just a guess," Gaby said.

"Wait a minute," Brad said. "You mean…you figured it out?"

"Yankee wasn't kidding when he said they were detectives," Cole said. "Check it out."

Brad gasped when they showed him the matching sentences in the two articles.

"What in the world?"

"It all makes sense now," Cole said. "Yankee doesn't work on the school paper…because he's writing _professionally_."

"And keeping notes in that memo pad," Michael said.

"Oh man," Brad said. "And remember when he almost drowned? He was _livid_ that the lifeguard didn't help him."

"Well yeah," said Cole. "He had to get mouth to mouth from _you_."

"Oh gross!" Gaby said.

"He thought so too," Michael sighed. "Thankfully he was unconscious…and doesn't remember it."

"Threw up after we told him though," Brad sighed.

"But…why didn't he tell me about that in the letter?" Hector asked. "He sent me the article."

"Because he would have saved that for _Lenni's_ letter," Gaby said. "And probably did that on purpose."

"Right," Jamal said. "Lenni never made the connection because he sends the articles to Hector. He must've done that so we wouldn't figure out _he_ was the one writing them."

"But…doesn't he realize how _dangerous_ this is?" Cole said. "He's been spilling the beans on crooked cops…drug dealers…even _mafia_."

"That's probably why he's keeping it secret," Brad said. "I mean…none of those people would believe a punk kid like Yankee is an undercover reporter."

"Yeah," Jamal sighed. "And I sure hope he _stops_ now that we know about it. It's far too risky if anyone _else _figures out that it's him."

"That's for sure," Cole said. "But will he agree to quit? He might just tell us to keep quiet about it."

"Especially if he's making _money_," Brad nodded.

The others frowned and looked at each other but Gaby gave a sly smile.

"Well I think_ I_ know who can convince him."

* * *

Over at the park, Tina was going over camera angles with the director while Alex stood by with the security team. Lenni was sitting at a bench and reading over a poem Rob had sent to her.

_Secrets and silence prevail in my world,_

_As I glide through the streets in search of answers._

_Call me Yankee if you must,_

_An alias carries safety,_

_And no one needs to know,_

_What the whole world needs to hear._

Lenni cocked her head, as this was one of Rob's more confusing poems. She wondered if it had to do with the present case and also if the others had solved it yet. She then looked up and saw Rob coming towards her on a skateboard.

"Hey Rob," she said, putting the letter away.

"Hey," he said, glancing over his shoulder. "Can we…talk?"

"Uh…sure," she said, biting her lip.

Rob sighed and flopped down next to her, running his hand through his hair. He didn't look at her but let out his breath.

"Sorry I ran off like that," he said finally.

"It's okay," she said. "I guess we kind of…caught you off guard…showing up like this."

"Yeah," he said, giving a nervous laugh. "I always thought I'd be the one surprising you…by coming back to New York."

"It'd be great if you did," Lenni said. "We all miss you, Rob."

Rob glanced over at her, giving a shy smile. Lenni sighed, as she remembered it fondly.

"And I'm sorry about last night," she said. "I should've let you go home and sleep."

"Oh don't be sorry about that," he said, going a bit red. "That was the _best_ dream I ever had."

"Rob," she said, almost laughing. "It wasn't a dream."

Rob swallowed hard as Lenni drew closer to him. But just as he was about to close his eyes, he let out a cry.

"Get down!"

Lenni gasped as Rob pulled her behind the bench, crouching behind it. She slid up next to him and narrowed her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Those are the guys from the pier," he whispered.

Lenni raised her eyebrows as Rob watched several men across the street, who were wearing hats and long coats.

"The pier?" she asked. "Isn't that where you were…before the party?"

Rob shot her a wide-eyed look.

"I said something about it?"

"Just…you thought you had fallen asleep at the pier," she said. "You were really tired."

Rob let out his breath as he ran his hand through his hair again.

"Man but I'm getting careless," he sighed. "Good thing this is the last one."

"Last…what?"

Rob shook his head and pulled out an envelope. He looked at it a minute before turning at her.

"Think you can do me a favor?"

* * *

Gaby, Jamal, and Hector made their way to the park. Cole and Brad said they would meet them there later, as they wanted to find Matilda first. Gaby was glad of this, as she was writing in the casebook along the way.

_Did you know what Rob was doing?_

The swirl of light appeared and answered.

_Yes. But I made him promise to stop if he was discovered. _

Jamal nodded and Hector let out his breath.

"That's good. Now we don't have to tell Lenni about it."

"But…don't you think we should tell her anyway?" Gaby asked. "I mean…she _was_ kissing him."

"No," Jamal said. "I think _Rob_ needs to tell her _himself_."

"I suppose," Gaby said. "And Ghostwriter's bound to tell Rob that we know."

Jamal nodded as Gaby wrote in the casebook again.

_Does Rob know that we're on to him?_

They all smiled when the answer appeared.

_Of course. He knew you would solve it the minute you got here._

* * *

Rob made his way to the other side of the park, keeping behind trees and slipping behind the public restroom. Lenni stayed with him, gripping the envelope in her hand.

"Who are those guys?" she asked.

"You don't want to know," Rob said darkly. "You know what to do, right?"

"Yeah," she said. "Take this to the editor-in-chief at _The Sydney Herald_…and say it's from Arbie Alexander."

Rob nodded as she peered at him.

"Is that what you've been doing?" she asked.

"What?"

"Delivering this stuff for that reporter."

Rob sighed and waved his hand a bit.

"That's part of it," he said. "But I can't spare details right now."

Lenni nodded as Rob looked across the street again.

"Looks like they're leaving," he said. "You get back to the others."

"Okay," Lenni said. "But Rob…"

He looked at her and she gave a sigh.

"Please be careful," she said. "I didn't come all this way to see something happen to you."

"What makes you think something will happen to me?"

Lenni gave him a look and he nodded.

"Don't answer that."

"Rob…"

"Lenni…I can't promise anything," he said. "But…just remember that…"

Lenni watched him as he paused, flexing his hand. He finally looked at her again and suddenly leaned in and kissed her, his hand stroking her face. Lenni nervously kissed him back, her heart racing. She sighed when he pulled back, giving her a shy look before grabbing his skateboard and taking off.

"Rob!"

But Rob was gone and Lenni gave a sigh.

"Please be careful, Rob."

* * *

Gaby, Jamal, and Hector came into the park and found the twins with Matilda. Tina and Alex were talking to Lenni and also came to join them.

"Well I'm coming with you," Alex was saying.

"Where are you going?" Gaby asked.

"I have to take this to _The Sydney Herald_," she said, holding up an envelope. "Rob says it's from Arbie Alexander."

The others all looked at each other and then back at her.

"Arbie Alexander?" Hector asked.

"Yeah," Lenni said. "Rob met up with him. I have to take it to the editor-in-chief"

"And I'm coming with her," Alex said, flexing his muscles.

"You _are_ her bodyguard," Gaby said. "That's what we brought you for."

"I'll come with you too," Cole said. "I know where it is."

Lenni nodded and gripped the envelope, which had _From A.A. – Top Secret_ printed on it. Cole led the way to the newspaper office as Alex walked close to Lenni behind him.

"So uh…where'd Yankee go after you talked to him?" Cole asked.

"He didn't say where he was going," Lenni said. "He was hiding from those guys he saw across the street."

Cole and Alex both did a double-take.

"What guys?" Cole said.

"These guys in long coats," Lenni said. "Rob said he saw them before…at the pier. Then he gave me the envelope and told me to deliver it for him."

"They must be the guys he's writing about," Cole said. "If they're onto him too…"

"Onto…what?" Lenni asked.

"Erm…the office is this way," Cole said quickly.

Alex raised his eyebrows as Cole started scanning the area for men in long coats. He didn't see anyone suspicious, but Alex spotted someone else.

"Rob's over there on that corner," he said. "Looks like he's watching us."

"Guess he shook those guys off," Cole said. "And wants to make sure his note gets delivered."

"Doesn't he trust me?" Lenni asked.

"Of course he does," Alex said. "Why he gave it to _you_. But he wants to make sure you're safe too."

"Why wouldn't I be safe?"

"I'm your bodyguard for a reason," Alex said. "Now let's get inside."

Lenni frowned as Cole led them to the office of the editor-in-chief. The secretary gave Lenni a strange look.

"Can I help you?"

"Um…this is from Arbie Alexander," she said, taking out the envelope.

The secretary raised her eyebrows and pressed a button.

"Double-A sent someone else, Mister Bradford," she said.

"Send them in."

The secretary led them into the office and left them with a small balding man wearing glasses. He peered at Lenni as she handed him the envelope.

"You know Mr. Alexander?" he asked.

"Well…no," Lenni said. "A friend of mine…said it was from him."

"The bandanna kid with a skateboard?"

"Yes sir," Lenni said.

"Right," the man said, opening the envelope. "He's the one that usually delivers these. Why'd he send you?"

"Well…he was hiding from someone," she said. "I guess he didn't feel safe."

The man raised an eyebrow and opened the envelope. After reading the contents he let out a sigh.

"He isn't if he was hiding from _them_," he said. "And…good grief. Where in the _world_ does he find this kind of evidence?"

"He's a sneaky little bugger…Sir," Cole said.

"I'll say," the man sighed. "I'm taking this down to the press room. It needs to go in the evening edition. You make sure that Yankee kid is safe. If these people have connected him to Double-A…"

The editor left the office and Alex and Cole looked at each other. Lenni frowned at the both of them and crossed her arms.

"Now how about you tell me what's going on here?" she asked.

"Well…those guys Rob saw…must be dangerous people that Arbie Alexander was writing about," Alex said.

"Right," Cole said. "Guess the paper guys call him _Double A_."

"And Rob's the one who usually delivers his stuff to the papers," Lenni said. "Which means…oh man."

Cole and Alex looked at her and she shook her head.

"Rob must know who Arbie Alexander is!"

Alex nodded as Cole let out his breath.

"For the most part," he said. "We figured that's why he's been sneaking around…although there's a bit more than that."

"Well yeah," Lenni said. "Rob said…there was more to it than that. But then he had to leave."

Cole bit his lip while Alex nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get you back to the hotel," he said. "We need to tell the others what we know."

* * *

The team ate together at the hotel, but didn't discuss the case as Jade and Sonja were with them, along with various other people who were in the music business. Lenni fell into conversation with several different people, including producers interested in promoting her music in Australia. But her mind kept going back to Rob and worrying about him.

"He's involved with an awfully controversial reporter," she sighed. "I sure hope he doesn't get hurt by those people."

"Try not to worry," Tina told her. "We have a big day tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," Lenni said. "My concert is tomorrow night."

"And Jade said the tickets are sold out already," Jamal said.

"Well some of those people here were asking me to do concerts for them too," Lenni said. "They're from all over Sydney. Jade says I might wind up doing a tour of the whole country."

"Wow," Hector said. "That'd be so cool."

"Not to mention that fashion designer going _crazy_ over your clothes," Gaby said. "She was totally floored when you said you made them yourself."

"I don't make them myself," Lenni said, shaking her head. "I get them second-hand…and recycle them myself."

"With a little help from my mom," Tina grinned.

"Didn't you use a bunch of Rob's stuff?" Alex asked.

"Of course," Lenni said. "Rob gave me everything you and Hector didn't want…and I made lots of stuff out of it. Some of his shirts were big enough to make dresses out of."

"Rob didn't offer any of his stuff to you?" Gaby asked Jamal.

"He did," Jamal shrugged. "But I passed. I already got a groovy wardrobe."

Everyone laughed and they went up to their rooms for the night. Lenni sat on her bed as Tina went to wash her hair and Gaby turned on the T.V. The phone rang and Lenni answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lenni Frazier? There's a message for you here at the front desk."

"Oh," Lenni said. "Okay. I'll be down."

"What's that?" Gaby asked.

"I have a message at the front desk," Lenni said, hanging up the phone. "I'll be right back."

"You should get Alex to go with you," Gaby said.

"Gaby…I'm only going downstairs," Lenni said.

"Well…okay," Gaby said. "But you come _right_ back."

Lenni shook her head and left the room, heading for the elevator. But as the doors opened, a tall man in a long coat and a hat was inside. Lenni stepped back and gave a nod.

"Maybe I _should_ go get Alex," she said.

"Oh no you don't."

Another man stepped up behind her, steering her into the elevator. The man inside hit the button, not for the lobby, but for the basement.

"What…what do you want from me?" Lenni asked.

"Nothing much," the man said. "For now, we want you to be quiet."

Lenni bit her lip, wishing she hadn't left her pen in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

ARBIE ALEXANDER STRIKES AGAIN – PART FOUR

The elevator doors opened and the men ushered Lenni into the dark hallways below the hotel and out the back door. A car was waiting there and a door opened. The men forced Lenni inside, where another man in a long coat was sitting, smoking a cigar.

"Who are you?" Lenni asked, trying hard not to tremble.

"Don't worry yourself, my dear," the man said. "Who _I_ am is not so important…so long as you know who it is I'm after."

Lenni made a face.

"Huh?"

"I'll ask plainly," the man sighed. "Who is Arbie Alexander?"

Lenni swallowed hard as the man blew cigar smoke in her face.

"I…I don't know," she said.

"My dear girl," the man said. "You delivered one of his incriminating articles to _The Sydney Herald_ this afternoon. Now then…who gave it to you?"

Lenni said nothing and the man frowned.

"Lenni," he said. "I know the Yankee kid writes to you. And we know he's connected to Double A. Now tell me. Who is Arbie Alexander?"

"I don't know," Lenni said emphatically. "I don't even live here! I'm from Brooklyn, New York and don't even read the Sydney newspaper. I only heard about this…reporter guy…when I got here to do my concert."

The man peered at her.

"I don't think you're telling me the whole truth," he said. "But no matter. You're still of incredible use to us."

The car stopped and the man stepped out, taking Lenni's arm and bringing her with him. She looked around and saw there were a great many shipping containers about. She heard the ocean and could make out the faint outlines of boats nearby.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Nowhere in particular," the man said, taking out a pocket watch. "But he's bound to show up. Right about…"

"LET HER GO!"

The man smiled and Lenni gasped. Rob had appeared, skateboard in hand, standing on one of the shipping containers at the top of the yard. His dark eyes looked angrily at the man and Lenni shook her head.

"Rob no!"

"Let her go," Rob said again. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh I know that Yankee," the man said. "You didn't think we'd notice you passing the envelope to your girlfriend. But I think it's high time you told us just why we keep finding your nose where it doesn't belong."

Rob frowned and gripped his skateboard.

"Let her go," he said. "And I'll tell you everything."

"NO!" Lenni cried.

"Lenni…I'm sorry," he said. "I should've realized that they saw you."

"Come on down, boy," the man said. "And we let the girl go."

"Just because I'm a kid doesn't make me an idiot," Rob said.

"And being old doesn't make me one either," the man sneered. "We know how fast you are, Yankee."

Rob frowned and threw down the skateboard. Another of the men caught it.

"Very nice," he said.

"Not so fast," Rob said. "You give it to Lenni…and I'll talk."

Lenni bit her lip but the man went over to her and handed her Rob's skateboard. She had to wonder about this, as Rob knew she didn't know how to ride one. She then saw a message light up.

_Get closer to Rob._

Lenni bit her lip but slowly walked over to the container Rob was standing on, the other men following her. She saw how he glanced at her before looking at the men again.

"You morons _still_ don't know who Arbie is, do you?"

"We know you work for him, Yankee," the man said.

"I do a lot more than that," Rob said. "I was the one that found out you paid Blakely the exact amount he owed on his house."

The men looked at each other as Rob took a few steps to the left, closer to where Lenni was standing.

"I'm the one who found those CDs you were copying illegally," he said, pointing a finger. "One of which happened to be Lenni's."

Lenni bit her lip as Rob took a few more steps. The men stared at him as he put his hands on his hips.

"I was the one that busted up the drug dealers selling crack at the high school," he said. "Including the guys offering it to Brad."

Lenni stared at Rob but then saw a glowing message.

_Get on the skateboard._

Lenni saw the men were all staring at Rob, so she carefully put the board down and put one foot on it. Rob took another step and gave a laugh.

"You guys think you're looking for some kind of detective? A private-eye? A guy in a trench coat and hat like the lot of you? Wake up and see what's right in front of you! _I'M ARBIE ALEXANDER!"_

Lenni gasped as Rob jumped down next to her, landed right on the skateboard, and kicked off.

"AND YOU JUST TRY TO CATCH ME!"

"GET HIM!"

Lenni screamed as Rob veered the skateboard between the containers. Guns started going off and she clung to him.

"Rob!"

"Hold on," he said.

Lenni didn't need to be told, as Rob was skillfully avoiding gunfire by weaving in between the containers. She clung to him tightly as he came to a sidewalk next to the water.

"Blast it, Mike," Rob hissed. "Where are you?"

Lenni looked over and saw a pair of jet-skis. Michael was riding one of them and Gaby the other. They zipped over to them and Gaby jumped from her own jet-ski to sit behind Michael. Rob skidded to a stop and Lenni stumbled off the board, not letting go of him. Rob tossed the skateboard to Michael, who caught it with one hand and tucked it behind him.

"Lenni!" Gaby called. "Gimme your hat!"

Lenni raised her eyebrows but took off her hat and tossed it to Gaby, who put it on. Michael also pulled out a bandanna and wrapped it around his black hair.

"They're a decoy?" Lenni asked.

"Always helps to have backup," Rob said. "Come on."

Rob jumped down to the empty jet-ski and held his hand up to Lenni. She took it and got behind him as Michael took off with Gaby. Lenni gripped Rob around the waist as the jet-ski roared to life.

"Hold on!"

They took off and were soon coasting around the harbor. Lenni looked back and gave a cry, as a speed boat was now following them, although it veered back and forth between them and Gaby and Michael.

"It's those guys!" she cried.

"Police should be here any minute," Rob told her. "We just need to keep them in the area."

"You called the police?"

"No," Rob said. "_Gaby_ called the police. And then she called _me_. She and Jamal already figured out who I was."

"So…so it's _true_?" Lenni gasped. "_You_ wrote all that stuff?"

"I had some help," Rob said. "But _he_ said I had to quit if I got found out. I just wish I hadn't gotten _you_ into this mess."

Lenni sighed and gripped Rob tighter. She then looked at the shoreline and saw flashing lights.

"Alex!" she cried.

"Right on time," Rob said. "Hold on."

Rob headed for the shore as police boats roared out. The boat chasing them turned around, but was soon surrounded. They caught up with Michael and Gaby, who had climbed up on the beach where the others were waiting. Lenni clung to Rob as she saw her father was there, with Jade and Sonja and the entire team. She also noticed the Miller twins and Matilda, who were with a very cross colonel.

"Does…your dad know?" she asked.

"He does now," Rob sighed.

Rob slowly drove the jet-ski up to the beach and helped Lenni off. Lenni's father ran to her, taking her up in his arms. Lenni trembled as Rob went to his own father, who just shook his head and held up an envelope.

"Rob," he said. "We had an agreement."

"I know Sir," Rob said, not looking up. "Please show it to the police chief."

His father raised an eyebrow but went over to the police chief and handed him the envelope.

"What's this?"

"A confession," the colonel said. "Seems my _son_ has been up to something for the past year and a half."

The police chief opened the envelope and his eyes grew wide as he read what was in it. Lenni ran over to Rob and gripped his hand. The police chief looked at Rob, who finally looked up.

"Crikey kid," he said. "It was you the whole time?"

"Yessir," Rob said.

Lenni bit her lip as Rob squeezed her hand and looked at his father again. The colonel shook his head and Lenni found her voice.

"Please Colonel Baker…"

"Lenni," the colonel said, his hands on his hips. "Rob and I had an agreement as to what would happen if he did anything _dangerous_ again."

"You mean…like the tunnel thing?" she asked.

"It was actually the _gang_ thing that brought it up," Rob sighed.

"But…but does that mean you won't make the concert?" she asked. "Or the video? I came all the way here…"

"Oh don't worry about that, Lenni," the colonel smiled. "The agreement doesn't go into effect until August."

"It…it doesn't?" she asked, looking at Rob.

Rob gave a sigh and looked at her.

"Have to wait for the end of the term," he said. "Dad's sending me to military school."

* * *

While Lenni was sad to hear Rob had to move yet again, she was glad he would wait for the end of the term to do so. This meant that Rob was available for her concert the next evening, as well as his friends.

"You're joking?" Brad asked. "You want _us_ as your opening act?"

"Why not?" Lenni asked. "You're local guys with a band and you have _great_ songs. Jade is seriously considering signing you."

Brad looked at Cole, who looked at Michael, who swallowed hard and looked at Rob. Rob just crossed his arms.

"Up to you guys," he said. "But keep in mind you're gonna need a new drummer once I'm gone."

"But you'll still help with lyrics, right?" Michael asked.

"I might," Rob said, glancing at Lenni. "Depends on if you're willing to pay postage for wherever I wind up."

"So…you don't know where you're going?" Cole asked.

"Dad gets to decide," Rob sighed. "And he is _not_ very happy with me at the moment…so it may be Siberia."

The others sighed as Lenni gave Rob a pained look, but Rob just shook his head.

"Don't worry," he said, giving a sad smile. "I won't stop writing."

That evening, the concert went off without a hitch. On Sunday, Jade made arrangements for another concert in Melbourne the next weekend.

"They even said they want your band as the opening act again," Lenni told Rob on the phone.

"Cool," Rob said. "We finally came up with a name too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I suggested one of my other pen names."

"Another pen name? How many do you have?"

"I got a whole list. But please don't tell my dad. He's mad enough as it is."

* * *

While Lenni was talking to Rob, Gaby was down at the music store, working out new dance steps for the music video. Michael watched her from behind his newspaper, biting his lip.

"Jade thinks she might have _your_ group do a video too," Gaby said, glancing over at him.

"And like…dance?" Michael asked, looking up.

"Why not?" Gaby asked. "I _know_ Rob can dance."

"But he's the one leaving," Michael said, shaking his head. "I mean…the twins wouldn't mind dancing but…"

Gaby gave him a look.

"You mean you work the counter at a music store and don't know how to _dance_?"

Michael meekly shook his head. Gaby sighed and held out her hand.

"Come on," she said.

"What…now?"

"Why not?" she asked. "You let _Rob_ dance in your store. Why not you?"

"I don't want to get in trouble for knocking shelves over."

"You already moved them out of the way," Gaby said. "Now come and dance with me."

Michael's face grew warm as he put down the paper and timidly went over to her. Gaby smiled and took his hand.

* * *

Alex walked down the street, eating from a bag of popcorn, as Lenni walked next to him rolling her eyes.

"Do you have to follow me _everywhere_?" she asked.

"Do you have any idea how _angry_ Rob was when he found out I wasn't with you at the hotel?" Alex asked. "He was ready to beat me to a pulp!"

"I know," Lenni said. "But it was _my_ fault for not getting you when that call came in."

Alex shook his head and looked up.

"First City Music," he said. "This must be it."

"Hey," Lenni said. "What's Gaby doing?"

They peered through the window and saw Gaby laughing as she danced with Michael. Alex frowned as Lenni giggled.

"Looks like Gaby's going to have a pen-pal now."

"Well…I guess he's better than the twins," Alex grunted.

"You don't need to worry about them anyway," Lenni said. "They fight over Matilda all the time. Michael's the shy one that's afraid to talk to girls."

"Well Gaby does enough talking for two people," Alex said. "The guy is bound to like that."

Lenni giggled as Alex opened the door to the store. Gaby spun around and Michael fell over.

"Hey…cool it," Alex laughed. "It's just the _fabulous_ Lenni Frazier and her bodyguard."

"Alex," Lenni said.

"What're you guys doing?" Gaby asked, helping Michael up.

"We went to see Rob," Alex shrugged. "Bum isn't allowed out of the house for some reason."

"Is he still allowed to be in the video?" Gaby whined.

"I talked his dad into it," Lenni said. "But he's going to be there for both of them."

Michael did a double-take.

"Both?" he asked. "As in…two?"

"Of course," Lenni said. "Jade's agreed to do a video for Diamond Jones."

"Diamond Jones?" Gaby asked.

"That was Yankee's idea," Michael sighed. "He read us a list of his pen names…and the twins liked that one. Not sure what we'll do once he's gone."

"Oh don't worry," Lenni grinned. "I settled _that_ with the colonel too."

For the next week, filming took place down at the beach. The first was Lenni's video, _Time for a Change_, which featured Rob as one of the dancers along with Jamal, Hector, and Gaby. Then work began on the next video for _Leaving You Behind_ by Diamond Jones, featuring a guest appearance by Lenni Frazier. As the group performed the song, the team watched them in amazement.

"Wait a minute," Gaby said. "Rob is singing too."

"Yeah," Jamal said. "I didn't know he could sing."

"Of course he can sing," Alex said. "How can he write song lyrics if he doesn't?"

"You knew he could sing?" Gaby asked.

"It was in a letter," Hector said. "Rob started singing after his voice changed…and that was a few months after he moved here. He was a little afraid to tell Lenni about it, so he told me instead."

"And…cut!" Tina called out. "Let's take five!"

The team clapped as Lenni and Diamond Jones joined them in the shade, grabbing water bottles and plopping down in the sand. Rob poured his water over his head and shook out his hair, spraying everyone as he did so.

"Hey!" Lenni laughed.

"What?" he asked. "It's hot."

"How are you hot in the middle of winter?" asked Tina.

"Dancing is strenuous exercise," Rob said. "And really should qualify as a _sport_. I'm burning up!"

"You won't be complaining in Siberia," Cole told him.

"Or is the old man sending you to Nome?" Brad asked.

"It could also be the Sahara," Rob sighed. "But I'm thinking…Chicago."

"Why there?" asked Michael.

"My brother is there," Rob shrugged. "Dad would have someone to keep an eye on me."

"Oh right," Hector said. "You did write about your brother in Chicago."

"But…are you sure?" Gaby asked.

"Pretty sure," Rob sighed. "They got quite a few military schools in the area."

"Man," Brad said. "Guess you're still stuck in a uniform."

"They'll also make him get a haircut," Alex said.

Rob sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Lenni gave a sigh and ran her fingers through it also.

"It'll grow back," she said.

"Yeah," Rob sighed. "But I'm keeping the bandanna collection."

* * *

The team finally made their way to the Sydney airport, having said their goodbyes to their new Australian friends. They got their bags checked in and then got in line for security. As they waited, Lenni looked over and gave a smile.

"Well look who's here," she said.

The rest of the team looked over as Rob sighed and walked over to them, wearing army pants, a green shirt, and carrying a duffel bag. His father walked with him with a stern look on his face.

"I thought you were sending him in August?" Jamal asked.

"We have mid-term school transfers down to a fine art," the colonel said. "This way he can leave with you guys."

"Hey cool," Hector said.

"So…where are you going?" Tina asked.

"Yeah Dad," Rob said, looking up at his father. "Where _am_ I going?"

His father smiled and handed Rob his boarding pass. Rob looked at it and raised his eyebrows.

"But…this is a ticket to New York."

"Yes it is," his father said. "The New York Military Academy is a _fine_ institution…and I've got a whole team of detectives in nearby Brooklyn to keep you out of trouble."

Rob stared at his father before jumping in his arms and hugging him. The colonel laughed and rubbed Rob's hair affectionately.

"Thanks Dad," Rob said, trying not to cry. "This means a lot."

"Thank your girlfriend," he said. "She was _very _persuasive."

Rob finally let go of his father and turned to Lenni, who was blushing. Rob shook his head before putting his hands on her face and kissing her fully on the lips. Lenni hungrily kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him.

"Guess she doesn't need a bodyguard now," Tina giggled.

"Too bad," Alex shrugged. "That was a fun job."

"Well maybe Rob's friends will need one," Jamal said. "Jade said she'll fly them up to New York if their song is a hit."

"Really?" Gaby asked, looking up from a postcard.

"Yeah," Hector said. "You might wind up like Lenni if Michael writes letters like Rob does."

Gaby blushed as she quickly tucked the postcard into her pocket, although Alex quickly fished it out again.

"Got his address, did you?" Alex asked, looking at it.

"Give me that!" Gaby protested.

"He might want to send her letters to Lenni's to keep them private," Tina said.

Everyone looked over at Lenni, but she was still making out with Rob and hadn't heard a word of the conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

EPILOGUE

It was a balmy day in September and the team was hanging out in the park. Tina was filming Jamal, who was demonstrating karate moves. Alex was peering over Gaby's shoulder as she tried to hide the postcard from Michael from him. Hector laughed at them as he bounced his handball and Lenni was watching the street.

"Oh!" she said, standing up.

"Woah," Hector said. "You sure that's him?"

The young man was wearing army fatigues, combat boots, and a hat but was coming towards them on the familiar skateboard. He gave a sigh as he kicked it up to his hand and Lenni laughed.

"Rob!"

Rob smiled as Lenni ran to him. The rest of the team also rushed to him, laughing and hugging him, although it was Alex who stole his hat.

"Hey!" Rob said.

"Oh man," Hector said. "You look _weird_ without hair."

"Oh very funny," Rob said.

Lenni sighed and ran her hand over Rob's fuzzy head.

"But the rest of the band is coming to film the video this weekend," she said.

"I know," Rob said, pulling a bandanna out of his pocket. "What I brought this for. And Michael's bringing half a dozen with him. Seems he started wearing them after I left."

"Can't imagine why _that_ would be," Tina said, peering over at Gaby.

Gaby blushed as she hid the postcard behind her back.

"What?" she asked. "He looked cute in it."

"Uh huh," Alex said, crossing his arms. "And he might need a bodyguard if he's not careful."

"Maybe _I_ should do that this time," Jamal said, crossing his arms.

"You should," Rob said. "I'm gonna be busy doing stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Lenni asked, narrowing her eyes.

Rob gave her a look before wrapping her up in a kiss. The others laughed and shook their heads.

"She walked right into that one," Hector said.


End file.
